kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Fui
Ryo Fui is currently the Chancellor of State in Qin and the main villain. He stubbornly opposes Ei Sei in hopes of seizing the throne of Qin. Appearance Ryo Fui has a long brown goatee, long hair and a thin mustache. Personality He loves gambling and has some luck with it. He likes to get what he wants and is used to it. He has shown great ambition in gaining the throne of Qin and slyness equaling to his ambition. Ryou Fui went to the extent of giving his fiancee to the past Qin king to win his trust and gain a higher ranking. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, forcing Ei Sei to show that he had no power to punish him for the crimes he committed. He also enjoys touching little children. History Ryo Fui was a former merchant of the state of Zhao. He gained power as Qin's Right Chancellor after helping prince Shiso gain the throne. Amongst the investments he made to make Shiso king and to prove his support, he made his fiancé become one of Shiso's many women. Story Ryo Fui at the start of the series was in a military campaign against Wei while at the same time combatting the Seikyō faction in the capital of Kanyou. When Seikyō was beaten by Ei Sei and the king's loyalists, he began his scheme of usurping the throne by sending elite assassins and even Kyou Kai after the king. The assassination attempt failed miserably and Ryo Fui decided to return to Qin with his Four Pillars of Ryo. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, and knowing full well he had no chance of putting him on trial due to his overwhelming power in the court, Ei Sei passed it as a joke as if it was false. In effect, he began pressuring the Ei Sei faction by gaining support from many influential officials that went against the king, Shōbunkun, Shi Shi and other ministers. The king looked to his callous Queen Mother for support against the Ryo Fui faction. She held absolute control over the Royal Harem and not even Ryo Fui had influence in her territory. The Queen falsely made it to believe she was providing help to the king but in reality was already in alliance with Ryo Fui in which they both had sexual relations and past intimate feelings for one another. Unfortunately, one the palace girls named Kou heard Ryo Fui and the Queen's conversation on murdering the king and taking the throne. Ei Sei found out about this and began taking charge against Ryo Fui by spreading rumors on his affair with the Queen with the help from Shi Shi which weakened his support from ministers from the court. Later on, he was promoted to Chancellor of the state which gave him much more power, second only to Ei Sei. With this development, Ei Sei reluctantly released Seikyō from prison in which they agreed to assist each other against Ryo Fui. The king gains numerous support from ministers of royal blood and his power greatly increases. He is seen in the war meetings between Riboku as well in the discussions on how to defeat the allied coalition in which he shows great weariness. Abilities Ryo Fus is a master manipulator who was able to use Ei Sei's father to further his ambitions for more power. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia Category:Politicians Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Royal Palace Category:Ryo Fui Faction